


Ziam Drabble

by 1dfetusfics



Series: Underage Drabble Series [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Oral, Spanking, babysitter!Liam, blowjob, child!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: okay can you do a drabble that has zayn like 9 and his babysitter is liam (make him like, 16 or something) and liam is punishing him for something? i dont really care what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ziam Drabble

Zayn giggles loudly as he runs down the hallway, head whipping back to look at Liam as he rushes into his room.  
  
Liam is watching the younger boy, his parents out for a romantic dinner, and the little shit has just broken a very expensive vase. Liam doesn’t know how he’s going to explain it to Mr. and Mrs. Malik.  
  
“Zayn, come here!” Liam growls, padding down the hallway after the young boy and following him into his room.  
  
Zayn is under his bed, lying on his stomach with his hands pressed to his lips as he giggles quietly.  
  
Liam hears him easily, crouching down and making eye contact with the young boy. Zayn’s eyes widen as they see each other, and he scoots further back under the bed before crawling out with a wide smile. He sits on the floor, scooting over to Liam and reaching out for him.  
  
The older boy huffs, sitting down and watching the boy for a few moments. He narrows his eyes, reaching forward and patting on Zayn’s knee.  
  
“Up. Gonna spank you,” he murmured, and Zayn blinks at him with a small frown.  
  
The younger boy obediently gets up on his knees before turning around and settling on all fours, always eager to please his babysitter. Liam reaches forward, pulling down the small boy’s pyjama bottoms before pausing and tugging down his boxers too. Zayn smiles lightly, arching his back to put his tanned bum on display.  
  
Liam swallows thickly, ignoring the small twitch his cock gives as he bring his hand down, effectively spanking Zayn a few times. The younger boy doesn’t even bother with whimpering and trying to pretend he’s in pain, just moaning softly and pushing back.  
  
They’ve done this before, but they’ve never gone any further.  
  
When Liam feels his cock pulsing against the seam of his jeans, he sniffs and pulls Zayn’s boxers and bottoms up, balancing on his knees.  
  
“C’mere. We’re gonna do something… new,” Liam mumbles, watching Zayn turn around and look at Liam with flushed cheeks and curious eyes.  
  
He unzips his trousers, fishing his cock out from the slit in his boxers and the opening of his zip. Zayn watches with wide eyes, pushing his hand against the tent in his boxers.  
  
“C’mon, Zayn. Lick it, yeah? Pretend it’s a lolly,”  
  
Zayn smiles gently, biting his lip and scooting closer before squeezing his small bulge, kissing the tip of Liam’s cock without question.  
  
It’s only when Liam lets out a soft moan and runs his fingers though Zayn’s hair that the younger boy giggles, licking his cock and sucking lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> by Kelsey


End file.
